


The Morning After - [Newt Scamander x Reader Oneshot]

by TechnoFay



Series: Sharing a Bed [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Implied Relationships, Newt Scamander is a Dork, Newt is a Dork, Non-Canon Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Some Humor, Top Newt, Top Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoFay/pseuds/TechnoFay
Summary: I was given the suggestion of continuing the fluff into smut, so here ya go~





	

Newt awoke before you the next morning, either out of habit or because he sensed someone else in the bed with him, slowly becoming aware of the curve of your body pressed against his own – and that his arm was trapped beneath your shoulder.

He was alarmed at first, but after piecing everything together, realized that there was a good chance you just fell asleep in his bed and he joined you in his sleep-deprived stupor...

Although that didn't really explain why you chose to stay down here in the first place instead of sleeping in the hotel room, Newt found that he wasn't really bothered by this notion, enjoying the opportunity to be so close to you without the concern of how it happened.

Truthfully, he wouldn't mind this every morning, a gentle smile spreading across his face at the thought as he regarded your profile. Using the lightest of touches, he reached over with his free hand and carefully swept your hair out of your face, aware of how he was currently playing with fire.

Perhaps he should just get up now?

But if he tried to move his arm out from underneath you, then you would surely wake up. Caught in a minor dilemma, Newt was unaware that you were beginning to awaken, roused by his touch.

You could feel his breath brushing against your neck, and you shifted, a sigh escaping your lips as you lingered on the threshold of sleep and consciousness. Newt gripped slightly out of instinct and froze when you moved again, relaxing only after you ceased moving.

Unbeknownst to him, you were very much awake now, and aware of his hold on you. How warm it was with his body nestled against your own, one of your legs resting in the perfect spot between his... you kept your eyes shut, reluctant to let this moment end.

But reality is not so kind and the haze of your sleep slipped away, making you all the more alert to your position; namely the current one that involved the odd angle pressing insistently against your backside, and your embarrassing revelation of what it was.

You tried to remain calm; I mean, that was only natural... no reason to panic... never mind whom it belonged to.

Maybe if you just... pretended to shift a bit it would lessen the awkwardness?

You tried to slide up a bit to move away, but given your calf was still caught between the weight of his legs, you did not succeed. The result was a half grind against him that did not do you any favors in calming your now increasing heartbeat.

Meanwhile, Newt's focus had been on enjoying the comfort of having you so close, so the movement was a bit of a jolt to his system. He let out a soft hiss, clinching his teeth and you inhaled sharply at the sound, giving yourself away in turn.

Did you wake him up?

He was definitely awake, and he definitely heard the noise you made, his look of confused surprise slowly being replaced by a small smirk. Newt didn't know if your actions were deliberate or not, but it made him wonder what would happen if he tested the waters.

He figured a little risk might be worth the reward after all.

After a brief moment of debate on whether or not he should, he slid closer to you, slowly pressing his still engorged member against your ass, just to see if you would react.

You audibly whimpered at the sensation, your face flushing slightly at the sudden heat growing between your legs, squirming in place. Newt hummed softly and leaned in close, deciding to speak with you before doing anything else.

“Oh... so you are awake...” he whispered into your ear and you shivered, letting out a soft laugh, your cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

“So I am... and so are you apparently,” you replied, silently wondering how much he had been awake for. He only gave you two words, but it was enough to answer that question.

“I am.” There was a small stretch where neither of you spoke, broken by Newt speaking again.

“So... did you sleep well?” he asked carefully, and you could almost fancy you heard another question behind it.

“I slept very well,” you replied after a moment’s thought, hoping that it was reassuring enough for him. This had started as an accident and now you weren't really certain what was going on; the only thing you were sure of is you didn't want this feeling to go away.

“Good, I wondered if you did since... well, my bed's not that comfortable,” Newt said, shifting his arm slightly so it wrapped around your hip and then waited as if he had asked for your approval of the situation.

“I was quite comfortable,” you replied, your hand going up to lay over his own. Newt let out a small chuckle, tightening his embrace on you ever so slightly.

“Good... as long as you are.” You smiled at that, and leaned back against him, the tone of your voice smoother when you spoke again.

“I am.” As if to prove your point, you moved back against him, quite deliberately this time and he let out another sound, closer to a growl than a gasp. He lifted his head from the pillow and leaned down to your ear, his breath hot against your skin.

“I do hope you know what you're getting into...” he murmured, hovering over you in a teasing manner, the warm hair blowing against your neck making it hard to focus. Your eyes flicked back to meet his gaze as best as you could, those striking blue eyes of his dark and trained directly on yours.

“And... if I do?” You asked with a shiver, knowing full well what the reply would be. Anticipation swept through you as you heard Newt chuckle again right beside your ear.

“Hmm... so long as you know,” he said in a hushed voice, leaning down and planting the lightest of kisses behind your ear. You gasped out and gripped at his arm at the feeling, but arched yourself against him, the action only urging him on farther.

As wound up as he was getting, Newt continued to tease you, leaving gentle kisses along the curve of your neck, his hand going up to drag the collar of your shirt out of the way as he traveled down to your shoulder, nipping lightly and drawing the first moan out of you.

He stayed still a moment, savoring the sound then continued, his teeth grazing lightly across the curve of your neck.

Deciding you weren't going to let him have all the fun, you twisted around and your lips found his jaw, stretching up to kiss along the underside for as far as you could reach, pausing only to let out another moan as he bit a little harder into your shoulder.

His arms slid farther around you, lightly pinning you in place as he trailed back up your neck a little faster this time, rocking his hips forward so his member pressed insistently against you.

“Newt...” you gasped out, wiggling out of his hold to roll over and face him. The cot protested beneath you, but you ignored that in favor of the muffled gasp you got out of him when your lips met. Newt savored the sensation of it, drawing you into an embrace as deep as the kiss.

All at once, your hands were in each other's hair, lazily creeping beneath clothes to get the first taste of bare skin on your fingertips, the cot squeaking and rocking dangerously, the pair of you only noticing when it was far too late to act.

Giving out a dry creak, the wood of the cot snapped beneath you and collapsed onto the floor, leaving you both stunned from the sudden impact. Worried for Newt because he took the brunt of the fall, you moved back and began fussing over him.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?” you asked, relieved when he started to laugh beneath you.

“I'm fine... heh, I'm fine,” he told you, his arm slipping loosely around your waist.

“Well, that was rather unfortunate, wasn't it?” Newt smiled at you, and you relaxed a bit, looking relieved.

“It is unfortunate... although...” you started, and he peered up at you in interest, the beginnings of a smirk turning up the corner of his mouth as you spoke farther.

“Well, it's early enough... we could finish this upstairs in the hotel room before we have to check out?” you suggested, your face heating up slightly at the suggestion but you willed it away; nothing was going to ruin this a second time, not if you could help it. Unless he decided he wasn't interested, that is.

“Hmm... I believe we better get upstairs then? Make the most of our time,” Newt spoke, sitting up and offering his hand to help you up.

“That and it would be a shame if the bed went unused,” he looked back at you and you giggled at his words, taking his hand and following him out of the case and into your – still pristine – hotel room.

A flutter went through your navel as you eyed the bed, both excited and nervous for what was about to happen, your concentration broken when Newt reached his hand out and cupped your cheek.

“Are you alright with this?” he asked, sensing your thoughts, and you turned to him, raising a shaky hand to his face, mirroring his actions.

“Yes.”

You said nothing farther, stretching up to kiss him, and fell right back into motion as if you had never left. Without hesitation, Newt drew you in close, kissing you back as his hand fell from your cheek and glided across your back. After a moment or two, he bent down and carefully scooped you up, gilding you over to the bed and laying you down, the weight of his body pressing down on your own making you shiver eagerly.

Craving more contact, hands began to return beneath clothes, fingers fumbling to remove the layers of fabric that hindered the oncoming friction. Every move was slow, and passionate making you feel like you were drowning and flying all at the same time.

Both bare now and feverish, Newt pulled back to get a better look at you, fingers grazing down the slope of you breasts and brushing the curve of your hip. A whimper left your throat when he halted at your waistline, his eyes flicking up to confirm this was what you really wanted; heaven knew it was what he wanted.

You nodded your head, nails digging into the skin at the dip of his spine and he hissed, licking his lips as he made eye contact, the motion making you lick your own in invitation.

At that, Newt wasted little time, lining his cock with your entrance and gradually pushing his way in, never looking away from your face as he did so. You stiffened and arched against him at the pace as he was only halfway in and it was pure agony waiting.

Suddenly a grin flicked across his face and he slammed in the rest of the way, a loud moan escaping your lips at the sensation. He gave you a moment to recover, then slowly rolled his hips against yours, working his way up into a steady rhythm, his arm slipping around your hips and holding you steady.

Nails now digging deep into his back, you thrust your hips back against him, locking your legs around his own and shifting so he could get a deeper motion.

Newt took the cue and adjusted, pulling back to take hold of your hip and then bucked against you again, slowing slightly to enjoy the depth of the stroke, the heat growing between you to the point he felt he was on fire and every moan he got from you only added more fuel.

Feeling yourself rapidly climbing to your finish, you weaved one hand into his hair and pulled him down to you, the kiss full of hot desperation as you drew closer, finally tipping over the edge when he slammed into you one last time.

A rush of pleasure shot through your body, Newt following right behind you. He tossed his head back, breaking the kiss and moaned out your name as he came, his hand clinching at your hip until he finally relaxed, sagging down on top of you.

He stayed there a moment, panting for air, then carefully slid out and lay beside you, arms immediately pulling you closer to him in a half hug. You lolled your head over to look at him and smiled, and he returned the expression, a breathless chuckle escaping his lips.

“Well... I suppose we can consider this bed used now...” he quipped and you stifled a rather unladylike snort, your hand combing through his hair as you admired his face, his cheeks still flushed from sex.

“I suppose so; would you rather I used it last night?” you teased. Newt looked at you and smirked.

“I believe I was too tired to do anything last night, save collapse in my bed,” he joked, petting at the side of your face absentmindedly.

“I know, I was there,” you replied, then smirked back.

“Had I know it would have ended in this, I might have slept in your bed sooner.” Newt blinked, then laughed at your comment. A spark appeared in his gaze as he moved in closer, speaking softly in your ear and reminding you of when you first woke up.

“When I get a new bed, you can sleep in that one whenever you want.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome~


End file.
